El secreto de mi estrella
by Kuronawa
Summary: Un accidente automovilístico sucedió ante sus ojos, y Natsu se decidió ayudar a diferencia del mundo. Romance, aventura, comedia y misterio vivirá desde ahora nuestro querido pelirosa al rescatar a una rubia completamente desconocida para él... ¿Pero qué secretos oculta el pasado de la joven? ¡Nalu!


**Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic… así que… ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O ESTE FIC NO CONTINUARA!**

**El secreto de mi estrella**

**Prologo**

Reprobó matemáticas, Erza lo había golpeado, fue llevado a dirección por pelear con Gray en el salón de clases... a y claro... Había terminado con la muchacha que pensaba que iba a ser madre de sus hijos. Suspiro ¿Y si había cometido un error? Lissana había estado tan distanciada de él que hasta el mismo ya no la veía como a su novia, solo como una conocida... pero tenía que admitir que aquella sensación de saber que esa relación de años había terminado le dejaba un nudo en el estomago

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo con mi vida?-se preguntó mientras miraba perdido el cielo nublado, supuestamente, este sería un lunes común, pero todo había salido mal, miro su reloj, 18:43, se supone que debía estar a las 19:00 en casa de Erza para hablar el asunto de la albina, en verdad, no quería ir per sabía que si no iba la pelirroja armaría un gran alboroto. Magnolia era la ciudad donde se había criado, donde había pasado su infancia con sus amigos, entre ellos, la Strauss, Lissana Strauss, era una adolecente de su misma edad de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente hace más de 3 años, pero todo había terminado por la distancia creada por la misma muchacha ¿Qué se le podía hacer? No iba a estar con alguien que lo dejaba de lado, no, eso sería estúpido

-¡Hey niño!-detuvo su caminata para percatarse como un automóvil pasaba a unos centímetros de él, un gota de sudor callo por su frente eso estuvo demasiado cerca, casi lo atropellaban, miro de lado a lado, y del otro lado de la avenida envuelto en la densa niebla que invadía la ciudad estaba un hombre de bigote quien agitaba su mano de lado a lado, el pelirosa sonrió y realizo el mismo movimiento que el desconocido

-¡Gracias!-grito con una leve sonrisa, pero sus labios borraros aquel dibujo de felicidad. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ser golpeado por el auto y ahorrarse el sermón de la Scarlet. Espero con suma calma a que el semáforo cambiara, se mantenía en rojo, agradecía que la luz resaltaba pues debido a la densa niebla las cosas a unos metros de él no se veían con claridad, el tono rojizo se desvaneció reformándose en un verde chillón, miro de lado a lado y cruzo la calle, el semáforo cambio rápido... Tal vez estaba descompuesto, siguió su rumbo, el número de personas era casi nula, sonrió levemente- Es como si estuviera en una escena de The Walking Dead-dijo divertido mientras seguía su camino, su risa se detuvo al sentir como alguien chocaba contra su hombro- Lo siento- miro de reojo, era una muchacha rubia que a pesar del golpe había seguido su rumbo completamente diferente al del pelirrosa, el solo la miraba, se sonrojo, la espalda de esta joven tan solo dejaba ver el broche del sostén que traía, no llevaba ninguna playera o blusa, la desconocida se tambaleaba, sus pasos eran torpes y débiles ¿Acaso estaba ebria? Parpadeo un par de veces y la curiosidad le gano, se le quedo observando, parecía que aquella muchacha estaba perdida en su propio mundo, pocas personas caminaban a su lado y se le quedaban mirando ante la provocativa apariencia que traía, pero ella parecía que no los veía-Oye...-susurro al ver que aquella muchacha estaba llegando a la avenida donde el casi tuvo un accidente- ¡Hey tú!-grito esta vez intentando llamar su atención, no dio resultado -¡HEY! ¡ESTA EN ROJO!-grito de nuevo, la joven... no escucho.

Pudo ver todo con lentitud, como la parte delantera del automóvil golpeaba las piernas de la desconocida y esta terminaba enterrando su cabeza contra el vidrio, alterado ante la escena corrió en dirección a la rubia, más de una persona se acercó a ver la escena, una adolecente de cabellos rubios tirada en el suelo frente a ella un vehículo con su chofer desesperado llamando a una ambulancia, el pelirosa se izó paso entre el público y se sentó a un lado del joven, por alguna razón, que no comprendía, el cuerpo semi desnudo de la desconocida estaba empapado, su falda estaba desgarrada y el brasier que traía puesto estaba a punto de ceder, sus pies se encontraban descalzos, sus brazos tenían gran cantidad de rasguños y cortadas al igual que sus piernas

-Niño la conoces?-pregunto nervioso el chofer-oye... no eres... Natsu Dragneel-ante la voz volteo, era un antiguo profesor de su instituto, lo miro de pies a cabeza, pero el pelirosa decidió volver a ver el cuerpo desgarrado de la desconocida- Te juro que no la vi, la niebla me lo impedía-el muchacho no hablaba-¡MIERDA MI TELEFONO NO FUNCIONA!- eso significaba que la ambulancia tardaría en llegar, el Dragneel se acercó un poco al cuerpo de la desconocida y con sumo cuidado poso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de esta...

-¡ESTA VIVA!-grito, los murmullo comenzaron a oírse-¡ALGUIEN TIENE QUE AYUDARLA-miro con desesperación entre la gente, algunos miraron al suelo y otro simplemente se marcharon... Este mundo simplemente está lleno de mierda, apretó los puños con ira, y miro a su antiguo profesor, este se había subido al auto y lo estaba encendiendo-¡PERO QUE ESTA?!

-Perdóname Natsu- susurro el hombre mientras se iba a gran velocidad... Esto no podía estarle pasando ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASABA A ESTA GENTE?!

-Gr-gra...cias...-miro con sorpresa, era una von sumamente suave miro de inmediato a la rubia esta estaba con los ojos entre abiertos y con una mirada sin brillo, sus parpados se juntaron una vez más. La tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Él no era como el mundo, él no era así, no la dejaría... El hospital estaba demasiado lejos, tardaría horas en llegar, no le quedaba de otra

-ERZA HABREME-grito fuera del departamento de la pelirroja mientras con su hombro golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la madera, aun entre sus brazos estaba la desconocida, la puerta se abrió de golpe, destrozando el cerrojo, y sin importarle si había alguien en casa o no entro, recostó con cuidado a la joven en el sofá, su piel ahora estaba más normal no como antes que tenía un color más pálido que el mismo papel, corrió al baño y busco el botequín de su amiga, al encontrarlo de inmediato comenzó a curar como pudo las heridas y paro el sangrado de su cabeza, la reviso como había visto en televisión y en algunos reportajes, y no tenía ningún hueso roto. La joven estaba inconsciente, Natsu había tenido la amabilidad de traer una almohada y un cobertor para cubrirla del frio, el auto de seguro provoco el sangrado en su cabeza ¿pero los rasguños? y ¿Esas cortadas? Parecía como si hubiera tenido una feroz batalla con gato, suspiro ¿Y ahora que debía hacer?- Tal vez debería llamar a Erza

-Si, eso debiste hacer...

-¿Tú crees?... es que me da un poco de miedo cuando vea su puerta, es que...-miro de reojo a la persona que le estaba hablando, una mujer de cabellos rojo escarlata estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados detrás de él venía un muchacho de cabellos azules oscuros y mirada despreocupada y en los hombros de este venia un niño de por lo menos 6 años de cabellos azules claros- ¡WAAA ERZA!-grito asustado

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!-exclamo alterada, el pelirrosa al recordar lo sucedido poso su dedo sobre sus labio

-Shhh está dormida-dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a la rubia, los recién llegado la miraron con confusión

-¿Y ella?-pregunto la Scarlet

-Oye idiota, acabas de terminar con Lissana ¿y ya tienes a otra? quien diría que trabajabas tan rápido-comento el peliazul oscuro

-Natus ¿terminaste con Lissana?-pregunto el menor con curiosidad

-Gray no me molestes... Happy... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ver a su hermano menor en hombros de su amigo/enemigo

-Recibimos un llamada de la escuela, no fuiste por el-hablo seria la pelirroja, el Dragneel golpeo su frente, sabía que se le olvidaba algo-¿Natsu... que le sucedió a ella?-el pelirosa miro con seriedad a sus amigos y sin más le relato lo sucedido, dejando en claro que no conocía a esta joven y de que además él no había sido el culpable de que trajera tan poca ropa

-También cuando la cargue pude notar que su cuerpo estaba empapado-termino por decir el joven, el grupo había decidido recostar a la lastimada muchacha en la habitación de la Scarlet, así ellos poder conversar con calma y cómodos en el sillón

-¿Y si llamamos a la policía?-pregunto Gray de brazos cruzados

-No lo sé...-susurro la mujer

-Pero piénsenlo, no sabemos nada de ella, me parece lo más lógico-dijo un tanto molesto el peliazul

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gray-hablo el menor sentado en las piernas de su hermano

-Pero... Natsu dijo que ya estaba herida antes del accidente-hablo la pelirroja llamando la atención de los presente-si llamamos a la policía pueden que la lleven a su casa ¿cierto?-el joven asintió-pero como no sabemos si los responsables de sus heridas son sus propios familiares...-el Fullbuster bajo la mirada

-¿Y si la llevamos al hospital?-pregunto el pelirosa mirando por la ventana

-Me parece lo más apropiado-concluyo la Scarlet- no sabemos si el golpe de su cabeza le haya provocado algo grabe... será mejor prevenir-El pelirosa asintió, en verdad este día había sido horrible

-Natsu-susurro el niño, el pelirosa volteo para ver a una joven semi desnuda apoyada en el marco de la puerta miraba de lado a lado, confundida poso sus ojos de inmediato en el Dragneel

-¿D-dónde estoy?-pregunto en tono bajo, sin siquiera pensarlo el Fullbuster supuso de pie y se arrebató la camisa colocándola sobre los hombros de la rubia-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto al peliazul oscuro este no respondió, con sumo cuidado le abrocho los botones de la camisa

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet- hablo la pelirroja-mi amigo te salvo la vida después de ser atropellada-dijo mientras apuntaba al muchacho de cabellos rosas, la joven le miro-te trajo aquí debido a que era el lugar más cercano...

-Hola...-susurro el Dragneel con una leve sonrisa, algo en él se alegraba de que esa joven estuviera bien

-Disculpa... pero... ¿ nos conocemos?-pregunto de repente la joven, los presentes posaron su mirada en ella-Es que no recuerdo... quienes son-la Scarlet frunció el ceño, Natsu simplemente no entendía ¿Qué acaso esa joven no se daba cuenta que ellos no la conocían?

-¿Que no recuerdas?-hablo de repente la pelirroja-tu y yo ayer fuimos de compras-susurro, los hombre la miraron confundidos, la rubia parpadeo para después tomarse la cabeza

-Ayer... no... ¿Qué ice ayer?-se preguntaba a si misma-y... antes de ayer...-miro asustada al grupo-¿Qué me sucede... por qué no recuerdo?

-Cuál es tu nombre-pregunto la pelirroja, la rubia la miro asustada bajo la mirada y después miro el techo casi como si buscara la respuesta

-No lo sé...

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y así sabré que les pareció y decidiré si continuarla… bueno eso, espero sus ****comentarios**

**Por cierto díganme Kuronawa! Eso es todo nos vemos!**

**PD: lamento la falta de ortografía **


End file.
